


You Make It Up As I Go Along

by Pepperweb



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, Rooftop Kissing, Swearing, secret first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperweb/pseuds/Pepperweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some things about this situation that made Grantaire really doubt that it was happening at all. Enjolras kissing him for one.</p>
<p>But there were other things that only proved to him how real it really was. The way Enjolras was crowding him up against the wall. The way his hands were gripping Grantaire’s hips, thumbs digging in hard. The way he kissed, forceful and demanding. All of these things were so Enjolras that Grantaire was forced into the moment, his mind not allowed to wander. </p>
<p>It was happening. Enjolras was kissing him.</p>
<p>What the <em>fuck</em>….</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make It Up As I Go Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IambicKentameter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/gifts).



> For my Halloween assignment I was given pretty much free reign in this prompt, so I hope this is well liked and received, :) x

So you’re going to do the newspaper again this year?’ asked Courfeyrac as he plonked himself down on the seat next to Grantaire in the Student’s Union café.

‘Hello Grantaire, how are you? How was your summer? Meet any hot guys lately?’ replied Grantaire sarcastically.

‘Oh come on! I was just wondering’ complained Courfeyrac as he popped the lid of his coffee and started adding multiple sugar sachets.

‘You are going to be bouncing off the walls if you drink that thing’ Grantaire pointed out.

‘So normal then’ grinned Courfeyrac in response to which Grantaire rolled his eyes. ‘But seriously, are you doing the paper again?’

Grantaire rubbed his face as he thought, ‘Probably not’.

‘What? Why?!’ said Courfeyrac scattering sugar crystals everywhere in surprise.

‘Because….I dunno, I’ve got other commissions now, I don’t need the work from the paper.’

‘Well, that’s always good to hear, but I thought you liked working on articles.’

‘Courfeyrac, I couldn’t stand working on the articles’

‘Oh but….hang on….is this something to do with Enjolras?’ Courfeyrac asked, the penny dropping.

‘What makes you think that?’ asked Grantaire, trying to keep his face blank. He looked down and pulled at the sleeves of his green sweatshirt.

‘Oh I don’t know, apart from the fact that you’re in love with him-‘

‘Courf!’ hissed Grantaire, worriedly looking around the café to see if anyone overheard.

‘Oh come on, everyone knows’

‘Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. What do you mean _everyone knows_?’ cried Grantaire. He slammed his forehead down on the table, hiding his face in despair.

‘Well, everyone apart from the man himself that is’ added Courfeyrac as a side note, his smug expression unchanging despite Grantaire’s dramatics. He straightened in his seat adjusting his shirt sleeves; Courfeyrac was always well turned out, his jumpers and shirts often a bright colour to match his excited personality. Today was no exception, a mustard coloured cricket jumper over a navy shirt rolled up at the sleeves showing off skin that had gone a deeper shade of brown than usual; he’d likely been somewhere exotic on his holidays. His curls seemed especially wild today, but again, it suited him.

‘Oh God’ Grantaire moaned into the table top.

‘Right, come one, out with it now, what’s the golden prince done now?’

‘He hasn’t done anything’ replied Grantaire, slowly sitting up and pushing his own unruly curls out of his face, ‘I haven’t even seen him yet this term.’

‘Oh well then’ said Courfeyrac brightly, ‘You’re in for a treat’

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Grantaire asked suspiciously.

‘Nothing’ said Courfeyrac all too sweetly, sipping at his coffee.

‘Right, and seeing as you’re not going to tell me, if that’s all Courf-‘

‘Oh no, not that quick’ interrupted Courfeyrac, ‘You still haven’t told me why you’re not planning on doing the paper this year.’

‘Ugh, you just don’t give up do you?’

‘Nope’

‘Look, I…I don’t know what to say…you know Enjolras is President of the Press Committee this year yeah?’

‘Yeah of course, I nominated him.’

‘Yeah, well, he’ll be too busy this year being President to write articles, so I-‘

‘-Hang on’ interrupted Courfeyrac, holding up his spare hand- the other was clutching his coffee cup- ‘When have you _ever_ known Enjolras to be too busy for something?’

‘Courf, look, even if he gets time to write the odd article, it doesn’t mean I’ll be working on them with him.’

‘Why not?’ asked Courfeyrac.

‘Because, for the past two years we’ve been forced to work together and the first chance he gets to choose his partner he’ll pick someone else, he won’t bother with me.’

Courfeyrac just looked stunned. He sat completely still in his chair facing Grantaire and said slowly ‘Grantaire, what on earth makes you think he won’t pick you to work with?’

‘Um… apart from the fact that there’s more talented people out there-‘

‘You know you’re one of the best student photographers out there so that point isn’t valid’ said Courfeyrac almost aggressively.

‘Well, fine, but that still doesn’t negate the fact that Enjolras fucking hates me.’

‘Grantaire!’ Courfeyrac rebuked him.

‘It’s true! He literally can’t stand me, and the first chance he gets he’ll drop me for someone more talented and with a better personality.’

‘R, you have such a shit opinion of yourself. You need to seriously get over that and start thinking more of yourself.’

Grantaire merely snorted in response. He went back to the tea he’d been nursing before Courfeyrac’s arrival. He looked at his hands: they were chubby, covered in specks of paint with chipped fingernails to top it all off. He couldn’t help comparing them to Enjolras’s hands: smooth, and white with long pianist’s fingers. They were elegant around a pen, on a laptop keyboard or even clenched into a fist slammed on a desk or held high in the air. Grantaire sighed. He would never measure up.

‘Look,’ Courfeyrac sighed, possibly sensing that this conversation was going nowhere productive, ‘I know I can’t say much which will change your mind, but would you please give some thought to doing the paper again this year?’

Grantaire shrugged, ‘Maybe, if I get asked, but like I said Enjolras won’t ask me, not in a million years.’

 

*~*

‘Grantaire!’

Grantaire spun around in response to his name being called across the piazza in front of the student’s union. It was Enjolras. He stopped still, shocked as the blonde young man, strode across to him.

Well Grantaire hadn’t thought it could be possible but Enjolras had gone and got even more attractive.

He was still fair, too pale to really tan but his skin seemed all glowy and his hair bleached blonder from the sun. And he’d had it cut. _Oh dear_. Instead of a mop of curls, instead it was shorter at the sides, with the curls left long on top. _Jesus_ thought Grantaire, _how am I meant to function at all now?_

‘Hi’ said Enjolras, finally reaching the spot where Grantaire stood. And it wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t playing fair, really, how he could be so good-looking? There he was, dressed in a red blazer and light blue shirt and _oh God_ Grantaire was going to go to hell for the thoughts going through his mind right now.

‘..Hello’ he managed to croak out.

‘You okay?’ asked Enjolras looking at him funny.

‘mmmhmmm’

‘Sure? You’re looking at me funny.’

‘Ummm….you had your haircut’ said Grantaire, stating the obvious.

‘Oh yeah, Cosette did it. She said she was fed up of the mop and…um…I dunno…what do you think?’

‘Huh?’ gaped Grantaire in astonishment.

‘Is it okay? Courfeyrac said it was nice, but I umm I’m not sure’ Enjolras looked a bit embarrassed as he ran his hand through his shorter hair. In fact, if Grantaire didn’t know better he’d say there was a faint pink tinge to Enjolras’s cheeks.

Yeah, ummm it’s good’ he managed to get out.

‘So how have you been? How was your summer?’ Enjolras asked.

Grantaire was getting confused now, this was not like Enjolras at all. Enjolras did not come up to him randomly and start talking to him about haircuts and summer holidays. No. Usually all he got was a text with a time and a place, to which he would show up, snap some pictures and then go home. Minimum interaction, that was best. That was how things worked between them. Any more time spent in each other’s company led to unresolved arguments.

It…was…fine’ said Grantaire slowly, trying to take the time to suss Enjolras out.

‘Oh…..okay…well…..’ Enjolras’s words just faded to nothing. He looked at Grantaire for a moment before drawing himself together and blurting out ‘Well, okay then, I’ll see you next Wednesday, 8pm by the politics building.’

‘Er…what?’ said Grantaire, genuinely clueless.

‘You know, for our next article,’ said Enjolras.

‘ _What?’_ and now Grantaire was in shock, what had Enjolras just said?

‘Aren’t you free then? I thought you would be you don’t have anything on Wednesdays usually-‘

‘-No, no wait’ interrupted Grantaire, brushing aside that fact that Enjolras seemed to know enough about what went on in his life to know that he _was_ mostly free on Wednesdays, ‘Hang on, what article, why are you talking about an article?’

‘Come on Grantaire, this is like a repeat of last year. Look, I’ve had an idea for a good piece and I need you to take the pictures for it…like you always do’ explained Enjolras.

Grantaire thought he ought to say something quickly ‘But, I…umm…look sorry but I wasn’t going to do the paper this year’ he said.

‘Oh…..’ said Enjolras. He was clearly not expecting Grantaire to say what he just said. Confusion was plastered all over his fair face. His forehead crinkled in a frown, ‘Really? Why?’

‘Well, I’m getting pretty busy with my own commissions…..’ said Grantaire before pausing

‘Oh, are you really too busy?’ Enjolras asked, seeming disappointed. And suddenly Grantaire’s heart was burning painfully in his chest and he couldn’t help himself blurting out ‘Well, maybe I could fit it in, but I honestly thought……never mind’

‘What?’ asked Enjolras, looking down at him eagerly now in response. And Grantaire could help but feel a thrill to have, for once in his life, caused Enjolras to look and feel, happy.

‘It doesn’t matter’ he said, ‘I’ll see you next Wednesday I guess.’

‘Alright’ replied Enjolras brightly, and _God_ what had Grantaire done in a former life to deserve that fleeting smile?

*~*

Next Wednesday came around very quickly. Grantaire hadn’t seen Enjolras since they’d spoken last week to arrange this meeting.

He pulled on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck, Enjolras hadn’t said when they’d finish for the night and as autumn was drawing in the night was going to be cold. He shoved his beanie into his pocket for later and swinging his camera bag over his shoulder he called out ‘Jehan, I’ll see you later, alright?’

There was no reply. Jehan probably had his headphones in. Or he could just be ignoring him, you never could tell.

He shut the door to their little flat behind him and set off down the stairs to the university campus.

As he was walking towards the building where he was meeting Enjolras he thought back to when they’d first met.

Grantaire had originally met Enjolras in fresher’s week at university when he was checking out the Press committee. Grantaire was studying art but he supplemented his income via his photography, therefore finding somewhere to get published was key. He’d been at the stall in the student’s union when Enjolras had been deep in discussion with the President of the Press team, spouting his ideology quite loudly which caused Grantaire to snort loudly in response and….well, it all went downhill from there.

Seeing as fate liked to continuously poke Grantaire in the eye with a sharp stick it soon transpired that he and Enjolras had been partnered together to produce articles for the online newspaper. Enjolras was responsible for finding the stories and writing them up, Grantaire provided the accompanying photos.

It was not a great match. Enjolras had this one track mind when it came to stories. How was the article proving that the government were a bunch of tyrants and what did it suggest as the best way to overthrow them? It was all too nineteenth century for Grantaire. He once pointed out that at least the government did very useful things like arrange for bin collections and turned the street lights on at night. The barrage he got from Enjolras in response taught Grantaire three things: one, Enjolras had very fixed opinions about things; two, he liked to make other people believe in these opinions and three, he had a short fuse. Thus providing Grantaire with the exact ammunition he needed to set Enjolras off every single time they were together.

Because Grantaire on the other hand, took to life in a different way. The world was as it was, shit happened, deal with it, go with it, move on. There’s no use trying to change things because it was never going to change and once you accepted that, it was quite liberating actually. Of course Enjolras never saw it that way and arguments soon followed.

Their bickering soon became a massive feature of their partnership and it would have probably ruined things if the articles the two of them produced were anything less than brilliant. Enjolras did have a way with words, Grantaire would begrudgingly admit and Enjolras would also similarly acknowledge that Grantaire was gifted with a camera, as a result an uneasy truce was called and they’d continued working together throughout the first year.

So it was a surprise when in second year, during fresher’s week that Enjolras had sought Grantaire out and asked when he was free to work on a new piece.

‘You what?’

‘Oh come on Grantaire, I know you aren’t as dense as you sometimes pretend to be. When are you able to come and shoot something for the next article?’

‘I’m sorry, um, are we still working together then?’ Grantaire had asked whilst looking around for any Press committee members. Unfortunately none were in sight.

‘Yes, our articles were clearly the best all last year so they want us to be partnered again. And considering we generated about 75% of the traffic to the website in first year, they’re keen to have us working together again…..You are okay with that?’ Enjolras added as an afterthought.

Um. Yes. Of course he was, but he wasn’t going to let Enjolras know how keen he was, so Grantaire just shrugged in response.

And so, throughout their second year, they worked on stories again, the two of them becoming almost as popular as the articles they produced. Popular because apparently it was hilarious to see two people who didn’t like each other very much having to work together. The alliance between them- ignoring the times when it broke down completely and they stood in the piazza in front of the student’s union yelling themselves hoarse- held.

Although, one time, things got so bad Combeferre and Courfeyrac had to pull them apart. And then Courfeyrac had actually suggested to Grantaire that he quit his role. Grantaire could only stare at him in shock.

‘Come on mate. Seriously, if you don’t like him that much then why keep working with him. I hate to see you two arguing all the time.’

‘Courf, I can’t step down. I can’t _leave.’_

‘It’s just a stupid university newspaper. You don’t need the money, you’ve got your own commissions now, and you certainly don’t need the stress.’

‘Courf. I…..I can’t leave Enjolras’

And then Courfeyrac had understood. His eyes had gone all wide and Grantaire could have sworn he saw a tear well up before Courfeyrac had thrown himself at Grantaire and quite nearly hugged him to death.

Grantaire would never resign his post.

Because you see, despite everything, despite the terrible things he and Enjolras said to one another the fact was that Grantaire had fallen head over heels for him. Seriously. And not in the cute schoolgirl way. No, this was cruel fate, because Grantaire had to fall for the one person who literally didn’t give two shits about him, who couldn’t stand him, who was only working with him because Grantaire had some measly shred of talent when it came to clicking a camera. And Enjolras didn’t even need him for the articles, he was gaining a reputation for writing really good pieces, people would read them without photos to go along, and Grantaire was dreading the day Enjolras realised this, so he began to change his behaviour towards the end of second year. Enjolras would surely ditch him anyway in third year, he was running for President of the Press Committee, he could have his pick of photographers or go without. Grantaire didn’t want Enjolras to have a reason to drop him early so he goaded Enjolras less and less, became quieter, more reserved; trying to spend as much time with Enjolras in those moments when they were caught up in producing the articles

But all too soon it came to an end.

‘So I guess that’s it then’ said Enjolras as he submitted their final piece from his laptop in the Student’s union.

‘Yeah I guess’ said Grantaire, his voice guarded.

‘What…what are you doing this summer?’ Enjolras asked somewhat hesitantly.

Grantaire looked at him, they didn’t really talk about their personal lives. Everything Grantaire knew about Enjolras came from either Combeferre or Courfeyrac who worked for the University radio station. They knew Enjolras a lot better than him and Enjolras liked them a lot better than Grantaire.

‘I’m doing a lot of weddings’ he replied cautiously.

‘So you’ll be travelling a lot’

‘Yeah I guess’ said Grantaire.

‘You up to anything else?’ pressed Enjolras and Grantaire honestly didn’t know what to say.

‘Not much’ he managed to reply.

Now Enjolras looked a bit awkward, although not as awkward as Grantaire felt. God. There was a reason they didn’t talk about anything other than work: they just had nothing in common.

Again, it was just too cruel. Grantaire’s chest physically ached for Enjolras, whenever the two of them were together Grantaire’s heart started beating hard, the blood rushing around his body and when he sometimes caught Enjolras eye, when working on a project, he could feel his stomach drop.

So yeah, Grantaire had known Enjolras for just about 2 years now. And he still didn’t understand him. Well, no that wasn’t strictly true, he understood perfectly well what _annoyed_ him. But apart from that Enjolras was just….Enjolras. Unbelievable and untouchable.

Before he knew it Grantaire had reached the politics building. He could see Enjolras already waiting for him at the top of the entrance stairs.

‘Evening’ Grantaire said in greeting. He sunk his chin into his scarf, it was getting cold already.

‘Hi’ replied Enjolras. He too was wrapped up, a red scarf wrapped around his neck and he was wearing his trademark red jacket too. Enjolras liked a lot of red. Grantaire didn’t mind, it suited him.

‘Let’s get going’ said Enjolras leading the two of them inside the seemingly deserted politics building.

‘So this is where you hang out then?’ asked Grantaire.

‘For lectures and seminars’ replied Enjolras, but to be honest I spend most of my time in the student’s union.

‘How come we’re allowed in?’

‘They let me have the keys for the piece that we’re working on.’

‘Which is…?’ queried Grantaire, this was usual; Enjolras hardly ever told him what they were working on in advance, Grantaire didn’t know why, at first he’d thought it was because Enjolras was disorganised and just winged most of what they worked on. But this was a lie, Enjolras was super organised, he was a planner, he liked to have everything sorted in advance. Just another reason why they didn’t complement each other. Grantaire was a go-with-the-flow-make-it-up-as-you-go-along person.

‘You’ll see’ said Enjolras with a cryptic smile.

The politics building was one of the taller buildings on campus and it had the added benefit of being on top of a hill so when Enjolras let them out of the lift on the top floor Grantaire was greeted with one of the best views of the city he’d ever seen.

‘Woah’ he said.

‘It’s good isn’t it?’ said Enjolras, walking towards the ceiling-to-floor windows. Grantaire rummaged in his bag and withdrew his camera.

‘Hold it there’ he said to Enjolras.

‘Why?’ asked Enjolras starting to turn around but Grantaire threw out a hand, ‘Stop! Hold it there, turn back around’

‘Okay…?’ said Enjolras, clearly puzzled but he followed Grantaire’s instruction and turned back to face the window.

Click. Click.

‘Are you….are you taking a picture of me?’ asked Enjolras, he sounded bemused but Grantaire didn’t care, he just had to get a photo. It was so perfect, Enjolras’s profile was thrown into contrast with the lights from the city down below, touching his brow, running down his nose and caressing his jawline. Grantaire had to capture the moment, he didn’t have a choice.

Enjolras, it seemed couldn’t stay still any longer. ‘Done?’ he asked.

‘Yeah’ replied Grantaire, slightly embarrassed now, he ducked his head as he altered some of the settings on his camera.

‘Come on then’

‘Where are we going?’

‘This view is good, but there’s a better one on the roof’ said Enjolras.

Grantaire stopped what he was doing, ‘The roof?’

Enjolras didn’t reply he just walked over to a door which helpfully said ‘NO ACESS. AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY’ on it and unlocked the door before opening it. It led to a stairwell. Enjolras took the stairs two at a time with his long legs. Grantaire followed, a little slower and a little more cautious. He looped his camera strap around his neck and carried on up after the blond.

At the top of the stairs Grantaire found the door wide open, he peered out. Enjolras was stood on the flat roof, hair, jacket and scarf ruffling in the wind.

Again, Enjolras just had to be captured on film.

‘Stop taking pictures of me and come and look at the view’ said Enjolras with slight chastisement in his voice.

‘Fine’ said Grantaire sulkily, but he didn’t really mean it.

He emerged onto the roof, and had to take a breath in as the wind threatened to steal it away. The view was spectacular. Without the glass to filter the light the entire experience of seeing the city below was incredible.

‘Ho-ly shit’ he said. There was a pause and then Enjolras burst out laughing.

Grantaire just stared at him. What was happening? Enjolras was fucking _laughing._

‘er…’ he started.

‘Sorry’ chuckled Enjolras in response, ‘But your face was a picture’

‘Oh my face, _my_ face?!’ said Grantaire in mock outrage, ‘glad you find me so amusing.’

‘Oh you can be funny _sometimes’_ said Enjolras coyly.

Grantaire was so fucking confused. Enjolras’s behaviour was weird, he was being friendly, funny and no, definitely not…. _flirty_. Grantaire shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to get real here, this was _Enjolras,_ Enjolras who didn’t like him very much remember? Enjolras who always got annoyed with him, frustrated with him, not….amused with him. This whole situation was weird.

Grantaire tried to change to subject, ‘So what do you want me to shoot? What’s the piece on?’

‘Oh…um….it’s’ Enjolras seemed a little lost for words, before he threw his arm out in a careless gesture towards the city ‘light pollution’

‘Light pollution.’

‘Yeah’ Enjolras was now raking a hand through his short hair, ‘I…I mean look at it’ he said, moving over towards the knee high wall running around the perimeter of the rooftop.

‘Careful’ blurted out Grantaire without thinking.

‘I am’ said Enjolras, ‘But just look at that haze rising up off the city from all the lights and traffic pollution, you can hardly see any stars’.

Grantaire moved towards the edge of the roof too. He took in the view of the city, with all its twinkling lights, and then looked up. Enjolras was right, hardly any stars were visible and it was a clear night. The sky above them was inky black, with only a few pinpricks of light dotted around, and Grantaire was sure at least two of them were satellites or planes.

Enjolras sat on the ledge, straddling it so he was balanced and less likely to fall. Grantaire, after a little coaxing from the blond, copied. He twiddled the settings on his camera and tried not to think about his proximity to the guy he was desperately in love with.

‘Are you warm-‘ Enjolras started to say just as Grantaire began to ask ‘So about this piece-‘

‘Sorry’ apologised Grantaire, ‘you go first’

‘I..I was only going to ask whether you were warm enough’ said Enjolras, ‘Only, with us being so high up, it’s only going to get chillier.’

‘I’m fine’ said Grantaire. Enjolras _never_ asked after his welfare. _What was going on?_ ‘All I was going to say is that is anyone going to join us, you know for an interview?’

‘No. No it’s just me and you’ said Enjolras catching Grantaire’s eye then quickly looking away.

‘Okay, well I’ll try and get a picture of this….light pollution, but the haze might not show up on camera.’

‘I’m sure whatever you’ll do it’ll be great’ said Enjolras and it seemed he was being serious. Grantaire was trying to not get majorly freaked out by this whole situation. He just tried to concentrate on getting the best pictures.

Click. Click.

‘So, you know, nothing is going to be done about this light pollution right? People like their cars and TV too much to turn off at night, nothing’s going to change. So they can’t see the stars, so what? Stars freak people out.’

And Grantaire had to go and open his big fat mouth to ruin things.

‘Stars freak people out?’ Enjolras sounded amazed, like he’d never ever considered that before.

Grantaire rolled his eyes, ‘Of all the things to pick up on…yes, stars freak people out.’

‘Stars freak people out…. or’ said Enjolras catching his gaze and holding it, making Grantaire’s insides squirm ‘stars freak _you_ out?’

‘Ummm’ said Grantaire with an embarrassed laugh, tearing his eyes from Enjolras’s and looking anywhere but him.

‘I can’t believe stars freak you out’ said Enjolras in a teasing tone, ‘ _really_?’

‘Yeah…okay they do…alright?’

‘ _Why_?’ asked Enjolras incredulously.

‘They just make me feel small okay? And pretty insignificant’

‘I guess…but you know Grantaire, you’re not insignificant’

‘Um, Enjolras, yeah I fucking am’ said Grantaire, what had got into Enjolras? Why was he being like this? Something was up, something was definitely off.

‘No. You’re not. Grantaire listen-‘

‘No! You don’t get it Enjolras!’ cried Grantaire, he swung his leg over the barrier and turned away from the blond. ‘I am literal shit okay. Nobody bothers with me, I don’t bother anyone, ships in the night and all that.’

‘Grantaire, I don’t know why you think that. How can you think that? I think you’re great’ said Enjolras strongly.

Grantaire whirled back around to face Enjolras, ‘STOP! Just stop it!’

‘Stop what?’

‘This!’ Grantaire gestured wildly, ‘This whole being nice thing, not rising to my arguments, this…hanging out. We don’t do that. We argue, we shout, we don’t spend time together.’

Enjolras looked shocked ‘But would it be so bad to spend more time together?’ he asked.

‘Yes! We’d probably end up killing each other. It’s best if we spend as little time together as possible’

‘Because we shout and argue’ said Enjolras, and he sounded a little bitter to Grantaire.

‘Yes. We always have and always will. Look, we’re arguing now.’

‘I don’t want to argue’ said Enjolras.

‘Well, we’re not doing very well are we?’ replied Grantaire. He took a deep breath and sighed ‘Enjolras, what are we still doing here? I’ve taken my pictures, let’s just go, there’s no need to be here anymore’

Grantaire stood up and tucked his camera back in its bag and made to leave, but Enjolras threw a hand out and grabbed his arm.

‘Wait…..we’re not finished’ he said, ‘Okay, look…there isn’t a story okay?’

Grantaire turned to look at Enjolras, ‘What do you mean there isn’t a story?’

‘I…um….I didn’t know how to ask you….so I just pretended it was for an article’ finished Enjolras very quickly.

‘What?’ said Grantaire quietly.

‘I…. God…why is this so hard to say?….I just wanted to spend time with you okay?’

Grantaire was dumbstruck, Enjolras, usually cool, calm, collected (except when yelling at Grantaire) was struggling with his words, he seemed flustered and his cheeks were definitely tinged with pink.

‘You…wanted to spend time with….me?’ he asked, repeating Enjolras’s words back to him.

‘Yeah okay?’ said Enjolras defensively, not looking at him.

‘Why?’ said Grantaire incredulously.

Enjolras took a deep breath before blurting out ‘Because I like you okay?’

And the whole world seemed to stop for Grantaire.

Um…..what?

Enjolras…… _liked_ him. Liked him. Like like like?

_Like_ liked him….

This wasn’t happening.

Grantaire was dreaming, if he jumped off the roof now he would wake up in his own bed.

He actually walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned over, getting a look at the drop before Enjolras grabbed him and yanked him back, ‘What are you doing?!’ he yelled at Grantaire.

‘That’s more like it’ said Grantaire slightly dazed.

‘Are… Grantaire, are you okay?’ asked Enjolras, concerned. His hands were still gripping Grantaire’s arms, he stooped down a little to try and catch Grantaire’s eyes, but Grantaire refused to look at him. This wasn’t happening, this was _really_ not happening. Enjolras didn’t just say he actually liked Grantaire, he probably didn’t even mean it.

‘Grantaire? Grantaire, look, I’m sorry I even said anything.’

‘Then why did you?’ cried Grantaire. Finally a response.

‘Because I thought you might feel the same way’ said Enjolras helplessly, ‘But I clearly said the wrong thing, I was just trying to be honest.’

‘I….ummmm’ Grantaire tried to say, ‘You’re just saying it out of pity!’

‘No!’ protested Enjolras, ‘No, I’ve had feelings for you for….quite a while actually’ he admitted.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ whispered Grantaire. They were still standing face to face. Enjolras still had a hold of him though neither of them were making a move to end the contact. They were pretty close, Grantaire could make out the freckles on Enjolras’s nose.

‘Because I wasn’t sure how you’d react’ confessed Enjolras, ‘You seem to be always so sure of yourself, so certain what you think. I thought that you’d made up your mind that you didn’t like me very much, but were just putting up with me for the sake of the assignment. Then this year, when we’re actually not paired together, I couldn’t believe it when you agreed to meet here, even though I had to talk you into it cos you said you weren’t going to do it and I pretty much panicked.’ Enjolras was babbling now, the words running out of his mouth like rushing water, tumbling over one another.

‘Enjolras’ said Grantaire, silencing him.

‘Yes?’ said Enjolras and oh God he was waiting expectantly to hear what Grantaire was going to say and it was like all of Grantaire’s dreams come true. Was this actually happening?

‘You….you asked me here, when there is no article to work on. You convinced me to come and hang out with you on a fucking rooftop and look at the city lights……is this…is this a date?’

Enjolras went red and looked at the floor.

‘You know…of all the things…’ said Grantaire, ‘Of all the things that could convince me that this is actually happening, a cover-up date where you _tricked_ me and lied to me to get me to come-‘

‘Well would you have gone on a date with me if I’d just asked you?’ said Enjolras sharply.

‘No probably not’ said Grantaire with a grin, ‘I would have said something rude and it would have probably ended up with you punching me in the face.’

‘I would never punch you in the face’ said Enjolras affronted.

‘Hmmmm, I don’t know’ said Grantaire, ‘You’ve come pretty close in the past’

‘But that was before I got to know you’ pointed out Enjolras.

‘But you don’t know me’ said Grantaire ‘You think I’m some sort of worthy person.’

‘I think you are incredibly talented, insightful, sensitive, kind and thoughtful person’ said Enjolras, ‘With an absolutely annoying sense of humour’

‘That last part is true’ replied Grantaire, ‘But the rest is bulllshit’

‘No it’s not!’ yelled Enjolras, shaking Grantaire with his hands on his arms. ‘Stop thinking you are worthless, you mean so much to your friends and to…me’

And with that Enjolras leaned forwards and put his mouth on Grantaire’s. The force of the movement caused Grantaire to stumble backwards into the outer wall of the stairwell. He couldn’t take in much. The hard surface of the bricks at his back, the wind in his hair and the hot, wet mouth on his own.

This was definitely not happening.

This could not be happening.

There were some things about this situation that made Grantaire really doubt that it was happening at all. Enjolras kissing him was mainly it.

But there were other things that only proved to him how _real_ it really was. The way Enjolras was crowding him up against the wall. The way his hands had moved from his arms, down and were now gripping Grantaire’s hips, thumbs digging in hard. The way he kissed, forceful and demanding. All of these things were so _Enjolras_ that Grantaire was forced into the moment, his mind not allowed to wander.

It was happening. Enjolras was kissing him.

 

What the _fuck_ ….

 

So Grantaire did the only thing he could and that was kiss back. His arms came up and wrapped themselves around Enjolras head and neck as Grantaire pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. Enjolras responded with a low moan which sent an accompanying shiver down Grantaire’s spine.

Enjolras was pressing up against Grantaire now, meaning he was trapped against the wall, but he really didn’t care. They were making out on the fucking _rooftop_. It was cold but Grantaire only felt hot; his blood was pumping around his body, heating up and fuelling the desire inside him.

They paused for breath at one point, both of them panting. Their hot breath visible in the chilly air.

Enjolras leaned in a kissed Grantaire again, quick and hard on the lips.

‘Please tell me you feel the same way’ he whispered between breaths.

‘Enjolras you fucking idiot, of course I feel the same way, have done for years’ sighed Grantaire before pulling Enjolras towards him, made easier because he was wearing a scarf, and causing their lips to meet.

But then, ‘Years?’ asked Enjolras, ‘Seriously?’

‘Yes’ said Grantaire a little frustrated with the pause in kissing.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘Ugh, for the same reasons as you’ replied Grantaire, rolling his eyes in annoyance, ‘I thought you hated me’

‘I’ve never hated you’

‘Okay, severely disliked then’

‘You definitely annoyed me sure’ admitted Enjolras.

‘See!’

‘And you’re beginning to annoy me now’ said Enjolras but he couldn’t put any conviction into his words, not when his lips were still shiny from where they had touched his. ‘But I never hated you, and right now, I feel pretty the opposite’ he finished his statement by mouthing along Grantaire’s stubble covered jaw.

Grantaire gulped, as Enjolras encouraged his head back so as to get a better angle on his jaw. Breathing was becoming difficult, especially as Enjolras was now trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck, pushing his scarf out of the way.

‘fuuuuuck’ Grantaire whispered.

‘Is this good?’ asked Enjolras, his voice deep.

‘You know it’s good you bastard’ whined Grantaire, hating the sound of his own voice right now. Enjolras sounded so in control, so composed, whereas Grantaire was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. He shivered.

Enjolras stopped what he was doing, pulling away slightly to look down at Grantaire ‘You’re cold’ he accused.

‘Don’t stop’ Grantaire whispered.

In response Enjolras took a deep breath ‘God, Grantaire, the things you make me want to do to you’ he said quietly.

‘Then do them’ said Grantaire, ‘All of them’

‘Easy’ said Enjolras, resting a hand on Grantaire’s chest, right where Grantaire’s own heart was threatening to pop out, ‘it’s too cold here’ he said, ‘Besides, this is only our first date’

‘Oh so it _is_ a date now?’ said Grantaire teasingly.

‘Yes you idiot’

‘There we go’ said Grantaire

‘What?’ asked Enjolras, puzzled.

‘We can’t go a day without you calling me an idiot can we?’

‘You called me one!’ Enjolras exclaimed but then his expression changed to one more sombre, ‘I don’t really think you’re an idiot Grantaire. And I really do want us to get along and spend more time together. But if you think it’s not going to work, then it never will’

‘You want us to work? You want there to be an _us_?’

‘Yeah I do’ said Enjolras looking into Grantaire’s eyes and Grantaire felt as if his whole being could melt right there on the spot. Anything which he’d felt towards the guy before tonight hadn’t even been real, the feelings that he was experiencing right now blew everything else away. He wanted Enjolras to keep looking at him like that, he wanted Enjolras to look at him like that forever. Like he was valued, like he was wanted….like he was loved.

‘So do I’ said Grantaire, to which Enjolras responded by ducking his head and kissing him once more.

*~*

‘Soooooo, how did it go?’

‘How did what go Courf?’ said Grantaire as he took a drink from his coffee still looking at the screen of his laptop and not at his friend who had sidled into the seat next to him at the café.

‘How did the d-, I mean the evening go, with Enjolras, for that article?’ Courfeyrac asked.

‘It went fine’ said Grantaire, his suspicion aroused at Courfeyrac’s strange tone and behaviour.

‘So nothing happened?’ his friend pressed.

‘We went to the roof of the politics building and I took some pictures, that’s what happened’ said Grantaire. He wasn’t lying, he was just omitting some of the truth.

‘Pictures that you’re now editing’ said Courfeyrac, moving his chair closer so he could look at the screen. ‘Is…is that Enjolras?’

‘Yeah’ said Grantaire, taking a gulp of coffee.

‘Wow, that’s a good photo’ praised Courfeyrac, ‘No one would be able to tell that you’re in love with him-‘ he said sarcastically.

‘Courf!’ hissed Grantaire.

‘Oh come on, _nothing_ happened? Up there, on the rooftop, looking at the city lights…kind of romantic you know…?’ Courfeyrac left the sentence hanging in the air as he gave Grantaire a soppy look.

And then something clicked in Grantaire’s mind. His eyes widened as he look at his friend. ‘You _knew_ ’ he said slowly, accusingly.

‘Knew what?’ asked Courfeyrac doing a poor impression of innocence.

‘You knew Enjolras was going to ask me there…you did!’ exclaimed Grantaire as confirmation flashed across Courfeyrac’s face, ‘That’s why you were bugging me about doing the newspaper!’

Courfeyrac’s face was a picture as he threw his arms wide and gestured ‘Do you know how hard it was to convince him to ask you out? Do you have _any_ idea?’

‘ _You_ convinced him?’ cried Grantaire, ‘How long have you known!?’

‘Known what?’

‘Known that he likes me!’

‘He told you he likes you!?’ asked Courfeyrac, shocked and excited at the same time.

Grantaire struggled to find the words ‘Mmmmmmm……maybe?’

‘OH MY GOD!’ shrieked Courfeyrac, far too loud for a café, and drawing more strange looks than just his outfit was doing –bright green blazer jacket and all. ‘Something did happen!’ he wheezed, coming so close to Grantaire now, Grantaire was actually leaning away just to get some personal space.

‘Yes okay something did happen’ Grantaire finally admitted, knowing he was probably going to be forced to share all the juicy details. He was half scared to tell people in case it wasn’t actually real. In case Enjolras hadn’t confessed he had feelings for Grantaire, in case they hadn’t had the most amazing kiss on top of a rooftop and in case they hadn’t held hands the whole way back to Grantaire’s flat before kissing again on the doorstep. It was just so surreal. Grantaire hadn’t ever thought that his feelings could be reciprocated, and definitely not so enthusiastically. Enjolras, being the organised person he was had already scheduled in another date next Wednesday, and this time it was going to be a proper date, where both parties knew it was a date, and there was going to be food and stuff, hopefully the stuff included kissing. Grantaire wasn’t sure, he was leaving it up to Enjolras to plan, because that’s what Enjolras liked to do, as for him, he was just going to go along.

 

 

 

 


End file.
